


the Letters of Aguilar de Nerha

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: the Letters from the Past [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed(2016)
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, Character Study, Gen, Letters, Nomadic Lifestyle, Period-Typical Religious Persecution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Aguilar de Nerha leaves behind letters about the family he once had, what lead him to become an assassin, and the new family he finds with Maria and the Spain Brotherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】阿奎拉•达•尼赫拉的信](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308965) by [RICHERLESS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICHERLESS/pseuds/RICHERLESS)



_To the novices of the Spain Brotherhood,_

_I was unsure of myself when I first began to write. Maria is already beginning to pester me about wasting her paper, so I promise that I will try to get better at this. It is said that all assassins leave behind a Codex, but I am not mentor nor am I of a rank as Maria. These letters is what I am leaving behind in my place. Whether you choose to learn by my experiences or not is your own choice. However, whatever you do, do not destroy what I have left behind. No matter how trivial it may seem to you._

_Let's start with where it all began-or rather-where I began._

_In the village of de Nerha, my family was the closest thing to nobles that you would find outside of Madrid. My parents lived very secretive lives, but I did not believe that it was any of my business to pressure them. At least I did in my adult life. As a child they were always gone. Returning with friends armed with weapons and hoods. It used to give me nightmares as a child, horrid visions, that only worsened over time...Two months after these dreams my sister died. Isahi de Nerha was older than me by eight years. She had always gone with my parents for as long as I could remember, always leaving with them, but the last time that she returned..._

_Isahi de Nerha was dead. My parents simply said that a thief had tried to rob her, yet I always knew that it was no thief. I could tell by the fear in their eyes. How they would always look over their shoulders after that and jump from the slightest of sounds. Being hunted does that to a person. Even when that person can seem to compare to the greatest of predators. I didn't say anything about it until I was told that I could not see my sisters body. Could not look upon her grave. At the time I did not know of the tombs below the assassin citadel, burrowed within the deserts and mountains of Spain. I did not know of the ritual that an assassin would go through after death. Nor did I know of the sarcophagus-like burial that they would be placed within. Such things were odd compared to the other religions that filled Andalucia._

_The Assassins of Spain are said to have originated from Masyaf, Egypt, and Africa. It is seen in our religious beliefs, in our burial rituals and tombs, in the very details of our clothing. Such things are looked down upon by the Catholic's and their church. Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand look down upon Andalucia for having the cultures and religions of the Jews and the Muslims. Moors. As they like to call them, so you can imagine how they look upon the assassins and the people of Andalucia. Heretics._

_My parents had never explained such things to me and neither did my sister explain such things. But what do you tell a child about such things? What would a child know about religious persecution and war and death. Peace is all a child knows and as such it should stay that way. I would never know of my parents being assassins until their deaths at the stake by Ojeda and his Black Knights of the Templar Order. I was an adult at the time, looking upon the burning flesh as my parents died, and as my wife died. My wife, Alanía de Rosã, was a woman that I cared very much for. Our marriage had not been out of love, but we still had one child together. A son, who we gave away in order to avoid the Inquisition that would soon hit Andalucia. But seeing her die the way she did alongside my parents...even to a grown man such things are looked upon with the fear filled eyes of a child. Eyes that only burned with rage upon the cold reality of death. The death of my sister, my parents, my wife-all because of that Templar-burned inside of my mind..._

_In the aftermath, I was angry, I wanted revenge, but the assassins would not take me. They said that my need for revenge would cloud my bindings to the Creed. That my emotions would blind me from what would need to be done. They were not wrong, but Ojeda had spared my life that day and it was a mistake on his part. I was determined to get my revenge. So, I hunted down the one person who Ojeda seemed rather obsessed with as he always hunted them down upon my observations. A woman, Maria de Al-Andalucia, the greatest mentor and partner that I could ever have. It is said that her family originates from Masyaf itself, coming from a one-armed assassin who operated during the Crusades. Maria shook off the tale when I asked her about it, but she did tell me of what her family's necklace meant to her and more importantly what her son meant to her. That first night that we had met she had told me about him. She told me that she had him many years ago, that she gave him away to a family going north to a place called France. I had not understood at first, her reasoning was different than my own. The assassins is no place for a child she had said, but I suppose we all have our reasons and that was hers. Looking upon our own child now, I sometimes wonder if she regrets giving up her son, but she seems rather intent on keeping our daughter who is nothing but a babe away from the Assassin and Templar war. At least for now, but that night that we first spoke I sealed my fate with the assassins cause._

_After that first night, Maria agreed to take me to the Brotherhood._

_It took conviencing on my part-she almost killed me when we first met-but she took me to the brotherhood. With her rank, with her strong bloodline, she was able to convience Bennedicto to allow me to take up the assassins cause. The woman trained me as her novice, and we gained a rather unique ability to have each others backs._

_We tend to have each others fronts as well, but I doubt she'll read this, so I am currently safe to write such a thing._

_There are the others of course, other Master Assassins, who go on missions with the Mentor._ _Gabriel, who always has his sword by his side, yet he carries circular blades that he uses in combat. It seemed rather odd at first, but I learned not to question the stoic man. Then there is Rafiiki, an assassin from Africa, whose skill with his daggers is as sharp as his witt. Then there is Alejandro, who insist upon wearing robes that are as orange as a sunset, who for his sake has a nack for the twin swords across his back. Then finally, there is Odar, whose skill with a crossbow is just as deadly as his skill with hand to hand combat. I know that they will go down in the history of this Brotherhood. In the same way that Maria will, that I will, that you will._

_But for now I will stay upon this earth until Ojeda is dead and the Templars are gone from Spain. I do fear the loss of my brothers, of my beloved Maria, of our children. But if there is one thing that I have learned that I wish to pass on to you it is this: All that matters is what we leave behind. Stay in the shadows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~According to Sophia Rikkin's timeline of Callum Lynch's bloodline, Maria and Aguilar did have a child together. They had a daughter in 1490, whose name can barely be read out as Josephin- Graldin- last name unknown. However, her date of death is in 1504 :(
> 
> ~By that little fact it must mean that Aguilar had a child before he met Maria, a child who lived on to be the ancestor of Arno Victor Dorian and Callum Lynch. However, the deleted character of Lara, shows that Maria also had a child before her and Aguilar's relationship.
> 
> ~Canon Past: Aguilar's parents were killed at the stake, and their death is why he seeked out the Assassins. What I wrote above as their reaction to him at first is their canon response. Aguilar was spared by Ojeda on the day that his parents died. The reasons remain unknown, but he let him live. Maria is also said to be the reason that Aguilar was able to finally join the Brotherhood. What exactly happened is never given, but it is assumed that he seeked her out for her constant fighting against Ojeda.
> 
> ~What Aguilar says at the end is the opposite of what Callum and Lara tell each other. If you have not seen it this is what is said between them:  
> \--------  
> Lara: After today...it's not what we leave behind that matters.
> 
> Callum: It's time to step out of the shadows.  
> \--------  
> ~Yes, Maria de Al-Andalucia is referenced as being Malik Al-Sayf's descendant in this and her son being sent to France is a reference to a certain bloodline that Arno Dorian comes into contact with. I hope you all enjoyed that ;)
> 
> Until the next letter, I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Letter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar leaves a letter which speaks of the Apple and the Inquisition as it moves closer to Granada.

_August_ _29th, 1491_

_To the future novices of the Spain Brotherhood,_

_At this point I do not know the fate of Spain of that of this Brotherhood. The Templars are moving in closer towards Granada now, towards the Apple of Eden. I have just received my initiation into the Brotherhood, the removal of a ring finger with the oath to protect Spain from the tyranny that dares to enter it. Maria said that I should not be writting until my wound heals, but I fear that perhaps in the coming months I will not be able to write at all. I want to protect all of Andalucia, to protect my new family that I have made and created during my time within the Brotherhood. But what I would be willing to do is something frowned upon. As the Sultan Muhammad tries to defend his city against the crown of Castile and Aragon we will soon be tasked with taking his son. The Prince of Granada is his fathers only weakness, and as such if he was to fall into the hands of the Catholic Inquisitors or the Templars...Andalucia will fall. The cities within the region have fought long and hard through the years. Fought against not just armies but the words of those who only wish to convert. Convert or Death. Such a choice has finally reached Seville and soon Granada will follow. The Assassin Brotherhood holds out upon Sultan Muhammad in hopes that he can hault this Holy War until we can remove the Apple from Spain. If the Apple is removed the Templars will take their eyes off of Spain leaving the Inquisition to those who simply see it as a grasp for power. However, we are finding problems with where to place it. There is said to be more Brotherhoods towards the east of Spain. The Brotherhoods of Italy, the Ottoman Empire, France, and China. But coming into contact with any of them is hard. The French Brotherhood has not contacted anyone since Joan of Arc. The Brotherhoods of Italy and the Ottoman Empire have problems of their own. That only leaves China, a nation in the far east that is ruled by Dynastys, a long journey that we do not know will hold results. Maria has suggested going back to what is left of Masyaf. That perhaps they could hide the Apple where the Crusades had once been fought. Even if she is an adventurer, one who loves knowledge and different philosophies, I do not wish to part ways with her for so long. Nor do I wish to leave now, for I fear the state of Spain and our Brotherhood upon our return. Then I suppose leaves us with few options in reguards to the Apple. Perhaps it can stay safe in Granada, perhaps we can win against this Inquisition, but as the months drag on...as the armies of Castile and Aragon grow closer I fear that I will have to face a fear._

_As Maria tells me every night, I repeat the same words to you now: I would glady sacrifice my flesh and my blood so that the Creed may live. She tells me such things for the same reason that the Brotherhood had not wanted me to be an assassin. For I know in my heart that I would betray the sacred Creed if it meant that Maria and Josephiná would be able to live. Even if Maria hates me for even thinking such a thing. I cannot say that in the coming months that I will fall to the fatal flaw that I carry. But as I look at my mentor, my partner, my beloved Maria playing with our daughter all I can think is that no Creed is worth more than this._


	3. Letter 3

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to theFirstSeed. It’s been a while and I miss seeing you in the fandom. Here is to you, and overcoming anything.

 

_Amira,_

 

_Sometimes I can imagine what you might say to me. Scolding me against my selfish desires or lingering on personal emotions when there are more important things at stake._

 

_I still remember that night. The night when you died. At the time, I had been so young, and in that I thought that you would overcome your sickness as you always had. There was no way of knowing how much the infection was spreading or just how deep that knife had gone. It wasn’t until I joined the Brotherhood that I even knew the truth behind your death and even then I still remember it in the same way that I did all those years ago._

 

_I do not fault you for keeping this from me. I do not fault our parents either._

 

 _Today, I have lost everything once again, as if Katalina and Gabriel had not been enough. As if losing our parents and you had not been enough. Perhaps it was always meant to end this way. Who said that the life of an Assassin was a life at all to be worth living?_ ~~_I write_~~

_I am writing this to you as I suppose this was how you felt wasn’t it? Ojeda finally got me, and Maria took herself out as soon as she saw my weakness. I left them both in the remains of the Sultan’s home surrounded by Templars, yet a part of me wishes I had stayed. A quicker death, next to the one I love, even if it cost the Apple of Eden._

 

_I couldn’t have done it though. I couldn’t have made Maria’s sacrifice mean nothing. So here I am, beneath a ship sailing far from here once the sun rises, only I am not leaving the shores of Spain._

 

 _Death is coming for me soon. In the same way that it took you. I can feel it._ ~~_I’m afraid_~~ _Once I hand off the Apple to be taken far from these lands I suppose that is when I will let it take me. The sailors will dispose of my body. Flying under the flag of the crown whatever remains of me will be handed off to the Templars. My only regret is the daughter I am leaving behind._

_There is no one left. Not anymore. My only hope is that somewhere beyond Spain, my only surviving child can live, and the Creed can continue. I just have to believe that my hope can overcome the damage that has been done on this day._

 

_Goodbye, my sister_

 

_I hope to greet you soon_


End file.
